Crossing Lines
by Yukiru-4-eva
Summary: Yuki has always love one girl, but what happens when she is the one girl he knows he cant have? slight Y&T, T&K, mostly Y
1. Chapter 1

_**Crossing Lines**_

Thoughts are in italics

--------------------

Prologue

Yuki stood at his window, looking out at the snow-covered forest that surrounded Shigure's house. "It looks like it's going to snow again" he mumbled to the empty room as he turned away from the window, looking instead at the picture sitting on his desk that was half concealed by shadow.

"You said you'd be home before it snowed" he whispered as he walked over to the picture and ran a finger down the glass" when are you coming home?", sighing he walked out of his room, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hay all, sorry I didn't put an A/N on the Prologue, but I kinda forgot. But oh well!

Ok, well the idea for this story comes part from an idea I had while I was sick, and part comes from an idea me and one of my friends had while we were joking around at school! Well I can't say much more, otherwise I will wreck the story for you guys!

Ok, this story has some Yuki/Tohru, some Kyo/Tohru, but it is mostly Yuki/OC. The OC is totally of my own creation, I even drew a picture for you guys!!! But unfortunately for you guys you don't get to see it yet!!! You will get to see it in the chapter that I introduce the character, which should be the next chapter.

Tell me what you think, ok! It makes me happy… and when I am happy I tend to write more!

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, I wish I did, but I don't. What I do own is this story line and my character, that will have to do.

----------------------

Chapter 1

"Good morning Sohma-kun!" greeted Tohru as Yuki came slowly down the stairs

"Good morning Honda-san" replied Yuki with a small polite bow as he reached the bottom of the stairs "have you seen the baka Neko this morning?"

"No" said Tohru tilting her head to the side "I was wondering where he was myself, I was about to go check on him"

"I wouldn't bother, he probably wont even open his door today"

"Hu…?"

"Never mind, what's for breakfast?" asked Yuki, wanting to change the subject

"Oh! I almost forgot!" squeaked Tohru as she hurried back into the kitchen, "there wasn't much food, so I decided to just make rice and you can have some fruit or something, I have to go shopping tonight after school, I'm sorry there was…"

"It's alright Honda-san, would you like me to go shopping with you?" cut off Yuki as he followed her into the kitchen

"That's ok Sohma-kun, you don't have to come with me, don't you have a student counsel meeting tonight?"

"I do?" asked Yuki looking confused "I must of forgotten, thank you for reminding me Honda-san" _how could I have forgotten a student counsel meeting, I guess I have just had a lot on my mind recently _

Tohru looked at Yuki concerned, he never spaced out like he did just now, "Sohma-kun, are you ok?" she asked, startling Yuki out of her thoughts "you spaced out"

"Yes I'm fine Honda-san, I just have a lot on my mind right now"

"Like what?"

"It's nothing, we better get going, we're going to be late for school" Yuki said as he walked over to the door and opened it "we better take breakfast with us and eat it on the way there,"

"Are you sure Kyo-kun wont be coming today?" said Tohru looking back at the stairs

"I'm sure," Yuki said walking out the door without looking back

"Ok" whispered Tohru following him, closing the door behind her.

--------------------

"Hay Prince, where's orange top?!"

Sighing Yuki looked up form his desk, to face Uo and Hana, both of which were standing over his desk Uo with an accusatory look on her face.

"Not here" replied Yuki turning his attention to the frost-covered window

"We know that," sighed Uo exasperatedly "I need his half of the project"

"Well you wont be getting it today" whispered Yuki to himself, not taking his gaze away from the window "Sensei will give you an extension" he said louder so that Uo and Hana could both here what he was saying "he had some… stuff to deal with today"

"Like what?" asked Uo, the look on her face changing to one of concern, as she looked quickly at Hana whose face, as always, was completely blank.

"Just… stuff" replied Yuki softly, as he looked over at Uo, "it's nothing to be concerned over," turning his head slightly, he caught sight of Tohru talking to the sensei at the door, obviously trying to apologize for something, "and it's nothing for Honda-san to be concerned over either"

Both Uo and Hana looked at him at his words, "is he going to be ok"

"Honestly" said Yuki, looking back at the window "I don't know"

--------------------

"Why? Why did you leave me here alone?"

"I had to"

"But why? I don't understand. You were all I had left!"

"No, you have your freedom, you have your father, and you have your friends, I left to give someone a piece of what you have"

"I want you to come back, I want you to come home"

"I know, but you have to do something for me first"

"What?"

"You have to wake up Kyo, Wake up!"

--------------------

Panting Kyo sat up in his bed, he had that dream again. How he hated that dream. Looking over at the clock beside his bed he saw that it was 1 pm, he missed school, again. It wasn't the first time he missed school because of the dream. Every year, on the first of November, he had the dream. And every year he woke up, hating the day with all he had. It had been this way for 4 years, if he thought he had hated winter before, it was nothing compared to how he hated it now. It was her favorite season. And each time it came, it proved to him that another year had gone by, since the day she was taken away, from him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hay all! I was thinking, when I should update…. And then I thought… NOW!!! He he he!!! Anyway I just wanted to say that if I don't get that many reviews I might not continue with this story… and I know I said that I would introduce a character in this chapter… and I kinda did… but it will be built upon in then next chapter… I promise!

Enjoy!!!

----------------

Chapter 2

It had been a long day for Yuki, after his conversation with Uo and Hana he had to sit through what seemed like endless lessons and a painfully slow lunch. Sighing as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, he rose to his feet and made his way slowly towards the student counsel room.

"Yun-yun!"

"Oh god, not today, please not today," sighed Yuki under his breath as Kakeru came up behind him and slung an arm over his shoulders

"What was that yun-yun?" asked Kakeru as he started moving Yuki down the corridor and in to the student counsel room, where the rest of the counsel members had already gathered

"Nothing, lets just get this over and done with," replied Yuki, slipping out from under Kakeru's arm and moved around to his chair and sat down "ok so today we have to decide what we are going to do about the upcoming cultural festival"

"But yun-yun it's not for ages" said Kakeru "why do we have to talk about it now?"

"Because" snapped Kimi

"That's not an answer _'because'_ because why?"

"Just because!"

Sighing again, Yuki put his head in his hands, it was going to be a long meeting, and he already felt a headache coming on.

----------------

"I wonder what Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and Shigure-sun will want for tea," wondered Tohru as she walked around the shops "maybe Yakizakana or Yakitori"

Tohru was in her own world as she rounded the corner and collided head first with another person. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I should have been looking where I was going! I'm such a klutz! Are you ok?" apologized Tohru quickly while picking both of them up off the floor

"Yeh I'm fine," said the other person as she bent down to brush some dirt off her skirt "no harm done!"

Looking at the person she had run into properly for the first time, Tohru realized that she had run into a girl that looked around her age, with long brown hair that went down past her waist, and startling green eyes, bowing Tohru said quickly "I'm sorry, my name is Tohru Honda, it's nice to meet you"

"I said it was ok, and I'm Sayuri, but my friends call me Uri, nice to meet you to" said Sayuri bowing too "I'm sorry but I have to go, I'll catch you later Tohru Honda"

"Yes I hope to see you soon Sayuri-san!" replied Tohru as Sayuri walked towards the checkout, "now back to shopping"

----------------

Kyo silently descended the stairs in search of food, his tummy had been rumbling non-stop for the past hour. Looking around to see if he was alone, he crept into the kitchen and started looking in the fridge for something even remotely edible. Sighing as he closed the fridge door, after finding absolutely nothing in there, he walked over to the draw that held the take out menus and started to look over them.

"Kyo-kun! What are you doing?!" called Shigure in a singsong voice as he stepped in to the kitchen and waltzed over to Kyo, who was standing ridged, take out menus in hand "oh! Are you ordering food? Can you get me a bento box?"

"Get it yourself you damn dog!" yelled Kyo, throwing the menus at Shigure and storming back upstairs totally forgetting about his stomach

"Kyo-kun! I thought you were hungry?" called Shigure as he picked up the phone

"You thought wrong!" came a cry from above

----------------

"But there should be a bonfire" argued Kakeru for the fifth time

"Why don't we leave it here?" suggested Yuki, his headache was starting to become unbearable "we can continue this discussion at the next meeting" standing up he walked quickly over to the door and was half way out before remembering that he had to set a date for the next meeting "we will meet again in a fortnight"

"Yun-yun, are you ok?" asked Kakeru as he followed Yuki out into the corridor "you didn't seem like yourself today, you were too… quiet."

"I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind" mumbled Yuki as they walked out of the front doors of the school "it's nothing to be concerned over"

"Ok if you're sure" replied Kakeru, still looking hesitant to drop the subject, as he started to walk away "I guess I will see you on Monday"

"Yeh, see you then" said Yuki as he turned and started to walk in the opposite direction.

----------------

"Ok so I have everything I need… I think," mumbled Tohru as she walked down the street with her head down "I hope Kyo-kun is feeling ok, I don't know if he has had anything to eat today… I should have left him something"

Looking up at the gray sky she sighed and smiled "well at least I get to cook him a good meal tonight, I hope it will make him feel better, I don't like to see Kyo-kun sick"

----------------

Walking down the snow covered footpath, Yuki looked up at the sky and sighed, as he blinked at the tears that were starting to make their way to his eyes.

"Sohma-kun?"

Whipping his head around quickly he saw Tohru walking down the street toward him, shopping bags in hand. "Honda-san" he sniffed "um… what are you doing out here?"

"I just finished shopping, are you ok, you sniffled, you're not getting sick are you?" asked Tohru as she reached him, and put the shopping on the ground as she reached up to feel his forehead

"No, I'm not getting sick," he whispered as he pulled her hands down from his forehead, and turned his face away and looking at the ground "it's just…"

"What?" Tohru whispered back as she gently raised one of her hands again and laid it on his face, only to discover that there was tear marring his face, "oh Yuki"

"Honda-sun" said Yuki lifting his eyes to meet hers "you said my name"

"Oh, I'm sorry… I just thought…"

Yuki couldn't help himself, she always looked so cute when she apologized, leaning down quickly he presses his lips against hers, effectively cutting off her apology, in a soft sweet first kiss. Leaning his forehead against hers, he shakily drew in a breath, as it started to snow gently around them, "thank you, Tohru-kun"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

hay all!!! i was thinking that it was about time to update... probably because i have got absolutly nothing else to do!!! well i know that this chapter is a little short but i wanted to leave you guys in shock!!! (you will understand when you read on) so enjoy and please review!!!!

-------------

Chapter 3

Looking up at the roof in his room, Kyo started to hum a familiar tune. She always used to hum it when she was falling asleep. A soft sigh escaped his lips, as he rolled onto his side. She used to hum it to him as they fell asleep, watching the snowfall on the traditional Japanese garden, that lay just beyond the window.

Nock nock

"What" groaned Kyo as he rolled on to his stomach and buried his head in to his pillow.

"I ordered you a bento box, if you're interested" said Shigure, poking his head in the room

"Mmm…" mumbled Kyo not lifting his head from the pillow

"Good, then in that case you can answer the door when it gets here" said Shigure, scurrying out the door before Kyo could reply

"Perfect" Kyo sighed, burying his head deeper.

-------------

"Yuki" Tohru sighed as she lent her head against Yuki's chest, careful not to get too close, "what does this mean?"

Closing his eyes and sighing, Yuki thought about her question. What did this mean? Did he want a relationship with her? Or did he want to wait… wait for a girl that may never come home? "I think… I mean, I want, that is if you want, to maybe, um… will you go out with me… Tohru-kun?"

-------------

Looking up at this house, it hasn't changed a bit… well, not counting the replacement of the screen doors, I hope the people inside haven't changed, I hope they have remained the same, I hope they are still the men I love…

-------------

Ding-dong

"Coming," yelled Kyo as he slowly descended the stairs, grabbing Shigure's wallet on the way, _I don't know why I am doing this, the damn inu is just in the other room, it would have been easier for him to get the stupid food_, "how much do I owe you" he asked sliding open the door, not looking up from the wallet in his hands

"Well a hug for starters" said a familiar voice

-------------

Looking down Tohru, Yuki waited for her to answer with baited breath, what if she rejected him like every one else had when he was little.

"Yes"

That single word made tears fall from Yukis' eyes as he closed them and turned his head to the sky. As he made to wipe the tears away Tohru started to speak again.

"Can I tell Uo and Hana? Should we tell Kyo and Shigure? What about your fan club?" Tohru asked, looking up at his expectantly.

If Yuki was honest with himself, and he was most of the time, he had no idea how to answer the last two questions, "of coarse you can tell your friends, Tohru-kun. As for Shigure and Kyo… I think it would be best if we didn't tell them for a while" and how to answer the last question, what would they do about his fan club? "And I think we should keep it a secret from the fan club, I don't want you to get hurt… and those girls can be vicious."

Nodding her head in understanding, Tohru took a step back and picked up the shopping bags that where next to her feet "we should get home, it's snowing and I don't want you to get sick"

"Ok, lets go home" replied Yuki as he took the bags from her "thank you again, Tohru-kun"

"For what?" asked Tohru turning her head to look at him

"For everything"

-------------

"What?!" shrieked Kyo as his head snapped up

"Well I must say that's not quite the response I was expecting"

"Uri?" asked Kyo dumbfounded

"In the flesh"

"But what… how… hu?"

"I see you still haven't gotten over that stuttering problem little brother"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N hay all… I logged on to my e-mail today, after bad day at school, and I found that there was 22 messages waiting for me!!!!!!!!! I was so happy!!!!! Although most of them were telling me that other people had updated I was happy and surprised to find that I had lots more reviews!!!! It made my cry…. Seriously I actually cried… anyway, this chapter is to thank all of you who have reviewed and I hope that others will tell me what they think of it too… thanks again!!!!! Warning this chapter contains swearing

-------------

Chapter 4

"Sayuri" Kyo looked at his twin sister in astonishment, after four year of not knowing what happened to her, here she was standing in the doorway, looking a lot more grown up than he had ever thought possible, then the anger he had buried everyday for those four years started boiled over, and suddenly he found himself yelling at her "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHY THE FUCK COULDN'T YOU WRITE OR EVEN CALL? WHY… why… why…" crying Kyo sunk to the floor and wrapped his arms around himself "why?"

Walking over to Kyo, Sayuri sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him gently and wrested her head on his shoulder and spoke softly "Akito wouldn't let me… believe me I tried, I tried to speak to you so many times, Akito just wouldn't let me"

"Kyo…" called Shigure poking his head around the corner "what's going o… Sayuri?!"

"Hi Shigure" said Sayuri lifting her head to look at Shigure "long time no see"

-------------

Walking though the forest that surrounded Shigure's house, Yuki took Tohru's hand in his own "what's going to be for tea tonight Tohru-kun?" asked Yuki as they came upon the small clearing that contained Yukis' small vegetable patch

Tohru looked up at Yuki and said, "I was thinking about making Yakiz…" she was cut off suddenly by yelling that came from the direction of Shigure's house

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHY THE FUCK COULDN'T YOU WRITE OR EVEN CALL? WHY?"

Startled, Yuki and Tohru looked at each other, then took of running towards the house. Running in the door two minuets later they were shocked to find Shigure gaping at the scene before him, Kyo on the floor crying, and a girl cuddling him, trying to clam him down.

Walking over to the two teens on the floor, Yuki knelt down in front of them and looked form one to the other, not believing his eyes. She was sitting right there in front of him, looking back at him. She had grown up a lot from that little six-year-old that he met one day in Hatori's office. "Uri" he sighed as he leaned forward and put his head on her shoulder "you came back"

"I came back" echoed Sayuri as she closed her eyes in pure bliss, she was finally home, with the men she loved, opening her eyes again she looked over to the door, to find Tohru still standing there, shopping baskets in hand, looking very confused "hello again" she said smiling

"Hello" replied Tohru as she walked over to stand beside Shigure

"You two know each other?" asked Shigure startled, looking at Tohru, then Sayuri and back

"Yeh, we ran into each other earlier at the store… literally" laughed Sayuri as she moved slightly to get in a more comfortable position because it seemed like neither of the boys were going to move any time soon "I didn't introduce myself properly though, my name is Sayuri Sohma, pleasure to meet you"

"No, the pleasure is all mine" said Tohru bowing, then she turned to Shigure "I'm going to go and make a start on dinner, is Sayuri-san going to be staying to eat?"

"Yes." came the reply form both of the boys on the floor at the same time.

-------------

"So Uri, where have you been all this time?" asked Shigure later at dinner "you left me to deal with a grumpy kitty cat and a sulky mouse"

"Oh…" Sayuri looked up from her bowl at the question "I was in Kyoto, training and working as a Maiko" seeing the looks of confusion from the other people sitting at the table she explained "their apprentice Geisha, Akito thought I would be best for me to be in a low risk environment"

"Low risk?" asked Tohru, tilting her head to the side in confusion

"You know about the curse right?" asked Sayuri, now looking at Tohru

"Yes"

"Well I am one of the Zodiac too" said Sayuri "being in an all female world is defiantly classed as low risk," laughing she put some rice into he mouth "although there was a couple of close calls, there was this old guy that tried to hug me while we were playing toga-toga"

"Which animal are you?" asked Tohru leaning forward excitedly

"You'll just have to wait to find out?" said Sayuri with a wink

"How long are you staying?" asked Kyo, still looking down at his bowl, playing with his rice with his chopsticks. The whole table, with the exception of Kyo, looked at Sayuri expectedly

"Well I was thinking I could complete my high school education here, if Shigure will let me stay?" Sayuri half asked turning to Shigure

"Of course, beautiful young flowers are always welcome to stay at my humble abode," replied Shigure clapping his hands together joyfully "you can go and sit the entrance exam at Yuki, Kyo and Tohru's school tomorrow, and then we can go and get you some things for your new room"

"Um… ok" said Sayuri "I guess I better go to bed soon… I want to be up bright and early" standing up from the table and stretching lightly she asked, "where can I sleep tonight?"

"You can sleep in my room," said Kyo standing up too "I'm going to bed too, 'night" taking Sayuri's hand he led her up the stairs and into his room

-------------

"Same old Kyo" said Sayuri sitting down on Kyo's bed "too slack to clean up his room"

"Not fair, I'm not a clean freak like you," argued Kyo as he crawled on the bed behind his sister and pulled her down so they were lying so her back was pressed against his front and his chin was resting on the top of her head "hum to me, like you used to, when we were kids."

"You still remember that?" Sayuri asked closing her eyes, suddenly extremely tired

"Yeh, I still remember," said Kyo, closing his eyes as well

"Ok then, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm…" hummed Sayuri, the song they both knew by heart carrying them into a peaceful sleep.

-------------

A/N

Ok, if you all want to know what the song sounds like, it is the lullaby form the movie Pan's Labyrinth, if you don't know what it sounds like it is on the Pan's Labyrinth website... and i know that i said in the last chapter that Uri is Kyo's big sister, but in this chapter she is his twin... well she's both! she was born like a minute before he was... and she likes to rub it in his face every chance she gets


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Hay all… ok, so you know how I said in chapter 1 that Kyo hated the first of November… well I made a mistake… it was supposed to be the first of **December**… want to know why I made such a big and bad mistake??? Well it mainly is because I was too lazy to do any research (I know, it's not a good thing), but the other reason is because I live in the southern part of Australia, and the seasons here are all funny!!! No seriously!!! They are!!! Well enjoy… oh and at the bottom of this chapter I will have the link to the picture of Uri!!! I know I said that I would put it on the last chapter…. But I couldn't be bothered… blame the lazyness…

-----------------

Chapter 5

Tohru and Yuki walked into the hallway just outside the dining room after they had finished eating, and cleaning up, "Yuki-kun?" asked Tohru as she walked over to the foot of the stairs "Did you know Sayuri-san well before she went away?"

Yuki stiffened at the question "yes I knew her well, I was one of the only people she would talk to" sitting on the stairs Yuki sighed "she wouldn't even look at anyone outside of the Sohma family and would only talk to some of the members of the zodiac, living away from the family, it's opened her up a lot, it's like she's a new person"

Sitting down next to Yuki, Tohru put her head on his shoulder, still keeping a little distance between their bodies, "how did you meet her?"

"We actually met through Hatori, you know how I used to get sick a lot when I was little?" he asked looking at her, she nodded "well she used to get sick a lot too, she wouldn't eat properly and she would make herself sick, she probably spent more time with Hatori than I did"

"How old was she?"

"Six years old"

Ding Ding Ding Ding

"We better go to bed," said Tohru as the clock on the table in the hall announced that it was 10 o'clock "we have school tomorrow"

"Good night Tohru-kun" said Yuki as he gave her a goodnight kiss

"Good night" replied Tohru as she pulled back, blushing, and they stated to climb the stairs hand in hand.

-----------------

"Well this is an interesting development," said Shigure as he pulled his head back around the corner "Our little Tohru is finally off the market, and with none other than Yuki… I wonder what Aya will say about this," he thought aloud, as he walked back to his room, he had seen and heard everything

-----------------

_The next morning_

Groaning Kyo slowly woke up, keeping his eyes closed, in the hopes of falling back asleep, shivering, he pulled his arms towards himself, only to find them full of person, slowly opening his eyes he sighed in relief, she was still there. Closing his eyes again he drew in a deep breath, relishing the smell of her hair. It still smelled the same, like winter.

Feeling her stir in his arms, he pulled back his arms and pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the door, looking back, he saw that she had rolled over and was clutching the blankets around her, trying to make up for the loss of his warmth his body had provided. Turning he walked out of his room, in search of food.

-----------------

Opening his eyes that morning took Yuki a lot less effort than it had in the past, sighing he sat up in his bed and looked around his bed room, automatically his eyes landed on the photo on his desk.

It had been taken when he was six years old, it was one of the good memories of his painful childhood. Pulling himself out of bed slowly, he ran a hand though his hair, making parts of it stick up at odd angles. Walking over to the picture, he picked up the cherry wood frame and stared at the figures before his eyes.

One a six-year-old Yuki, his silvery purple hair scattered over his face, smiling up at the camera, pure joy written across his feature. The other, a six-year-old Sayuri, her eyes alight with happiness, her lips curved upwards in a shy smile.

Looking at the picture, Yuki smiled, he could remember that day as if it were yesterday…

_Flashback_

"Hatori I want to go outside, why can't I go outside?" wined a six-year-old Sayuri, tugging on the pant leg of Hatori as they walked down the hallway that lead toward the medical clinic.

"Because, if you go outside I need to be with you, and I don't have the time right now" replied Hatori, stopping because he had to pull up his pants, because Sayuri had succeeded in making his pants fall down a little with her tugging.

"Why don't you have time?" asked Sayuri as they continued walking, and walked in to the clinic "you always say that you always have time"

"No, I always say that I never have time, this family gets sick too much, besides" he said picking up his medical bag, "I have to give Yuki his check up"

"Who is Yuki?" asked Sayuri, tilting her head to the side in confusion

"He's one of the zodiac, you met him on new years remember?" answered Hatori as he walked out of the clinic and towards Yuki's room, Sayuri following him like a duckling

"Oh I remember now!" she exclaimed "the Nezumi!"

"That's right"

"My brother doesn't like him, he said that it's his fault that he cant join us on new years, and it's his fault that mummy died" looking up at Hatori, who had just stopped in front of a door half way along the corridor, she asked "is it? Is it his fault?"

"No," opening the door, Hatori called out "Yuki it's time for your check up"

"But I feel fine today" called a little voice form the darkness inside the room "do I have to have it today?"

Sighing, Hatori walked in to the darkened room "I'm afraid so," after his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Hatori could make out the small outline of Yuki, huddled in the corner "it wont take long"

"But you always poke me with those needle things, and that makes me feel sick, even when I wasn't feeling sick before"

Moving closer to Yuki, Hatori looked behind himself, only to see that Sayuri had stayed behind at the door, gesturing for her to follow him, he turned his attention back to Yuki "well today we might not have to give you anything. I just have to make sure that your not getting any sicker"

"I'm not I promise I'm not!" Yuki said, fright obvious in his voice, as he tried to shrink back even further into the shadows. "I promise"

Feeling two small hands clutch onto the back of his pant leg, Hatori reached behind him and took Sayuri's hands in his and untangled them from the material. Silently he kneeled down and pulled Uri's hands around so that she was standing next to him. "Yuki, I want you to meet someone ok?"

Lifting his head a little Yuki looked over to where Hatroi was now kneeling, seeing a person's silhouette beside him he tucked his head in his arms that were holding his up to his chest "Akito wont like it"

"I've talked to Akito," Hatori inched closer to Yuki on his knees "we both think it's a good idea… would you like to meet her?"

Lifting his head again, Yuki saw that Hatori was now kneeling next to him. Nodding his head silently, Yuki glanced at the girl that was standing slightly behind Hatori. Her head was bowed, although he couldn't see her face Yuki could see that she had long hair that fell to her waist, dark looking because of the lack of light in the room. Comparing her to Hatori, he could see that, when he was kneeling, her head barely reached the top of his. Yuki guessed that she was about the same height as him.

Drawing in a deep breath Hatori asked, "Sayuri, can you please bring me my bag?"

"You said that I was just going to meet her," whimpered Yuki as Sayuri walked back to the middle of the room to retrieve Hatori's bag "do you didn't say that you were still going to do he check up"

"I'm sorry Yuki, I'll be quick" replied Hatori as he stated the check up, putting the stethoscope to Yuki's chest he said " deep breaths Yuki"

Looking up at Hatori, Yuki did what he was told, he had learnt long ago that it was better to do what others wanted without asking questions. Continuing to breath deeply, he looked over Hatori's shoulder at the girl he now knew was called Sayuri, she still wouldn't look at him, but he got the feeling that it wasn't because of him, unlike so many of the others she wasn't afraid of what Akito would do if she looked him in the eye, rather, she was afraid to look, because of something going on inside of herself. Looking back to Hatori, who had put away his stethoscope and was now searching in his bag for something, he asked "do you need to poke me with needles?"

"Just one," said Hatori, pulling out the appropriate equipment "I just need to take some blood, then we should be all done here"

"Ok," whispered Yuki holding out his arm

"I need you to make a fist, good, now you can relax your arm, that's good, ok we're all done" said Hatori, putting away his equipment "would you like to meet her now?"

Nodding his head excitedly, Yuki looked to Sayuri as Hatroi reached for her hands, noticed that she pulled away slightly when he took her hands in his.

"It's ok," whispered Hatori reassuringly to Sayuri "nothing's going to happen"

Nodding her head a little, Sayuri stepped forward cautiously, so that she was standing in front of Hatori. "Yuki, this is Sayuri Sohma," said Hatori placing his hands on Sayuri's shoulders.

"Hello Sayuri-san" said Yuki politely, bowing his head a little

"My brother doesn't like you," blurted out Sayuri, her head still bowed, her eyes on the floor

"Really" said Yuki tilting his head to the side "who is your brother?"

"Kyo" mumbled Sayuri "he said that it's your fault that my mummy died"

"I'm sorry" moving his head slightly so that he was looking at Hatori, he asked, "is it my fault?"

"No, it's not your fault"

"Hatori" said Sayuri, turning back to Hatori "I want to go outside"

"Can I go outside too Hatori?" asked Yuki, standing up "I haven been outside in ages"

"I don't know, you might get sick" although Hatori didn't say who it was directed to, but both of the children knew it was directed more towards Yuki, than Sayuri

"Please Hatori" said Yuki, walking over to stand next to Sayuri "for five minuets, please"

"Five minuets, that's it, and if you so much as cough you are coming straight back inside," said Hatori standing up and starting to massage the cramps out of his legs "understand?"

"Five minuets, I cough I come inside" quoted Yuki nodding, taking hold of Sayuri's hand suddenly he started to pull her toward the door

"Hold on a minuet Yuki," said Hatori, following the six year olds to the door, "I have to go drop this in to the clinic" holding up his bag

"Hurry up Hatori, I wanna go play!" Sayuri wined impatiently

"You two go on ahead, I'll be there in a second, and don't leave the porch" Hatori called after them, as Sayuri took of running, Yuki trailing slowly behind "what am I going to do with them."

Reaching the sliding door first, Sayuri flung it open, revealing a beautiful, snow covered Japanese style garden. Giggling in happiness, Sayuri ran out on to the porch, her bare feet slapping the wood noisily. Following her at a slightly more subdued pace, Yuki walked out and stood next to her

"Yuki?" asked Sayuri suddenly

"Yes Sayuri-san" replied Yuki turning his head so that he was looking at her, she was still looking out over the snow-covered garden

"Do you like winter?"

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it"

"I love winter," she said, sitting down on the edge of the porch, letting her legs dangle over the side "I love the snow"

"Why?" asked Yuki sitting down next to her "why do you like it so much? It's really cold"

"I think that it's magical! Did you know that there are no two snowflakes that are the same? I didn't, but then my mummy told me" giggling she replied, "look it's snowing!"

Looking up Yuki saw that it had just started to snow gently, "your right Sayuri-san… it is magical"

"Smile," whispered a soft voice from across the garden, as a clicking noise was heard "perfect" Hatori smiled, tucking the camera into his pocket.

_End flashback _

-----------------

A/N

Hay peoplez! That's the end of that chapter!

I know that I didn't explain much in it but I sooooooo wanted to do a flashback and I didn't really expect it to go on for that long…

Well I will defiantly explain more about stuff in the next chapter… but for now here is where to go to find the picture of Sayuri!!! By the way I drew it so if you don't like it please do not tell me!!! But you can always tell me if you do!!!!

http://s133. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Hay all!!! Just a note… if you are wondering why Tohru is calling Yuki Sohma-kun again, it is not because I have gone mad (oh no I went had years ago), it's because she doesn't want anyone to know that she and Yuki are dating!!!

Please R&R!!! Thank you!!!

-------------

Chapter 6

Replacing the photo on his desk, Yuki turned and walked out of his room. Reaching the stairs, he sighed and made sure his uniform was straight, before walking down to join the others for breakfast. Standing in the doorway to the dining room, Yuki saw that Sayuri was not gathered around the table with Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru.

"Good morning Sohma-kun!" greeted Tohru, walking over to Yuki, "I hope you slept well"

"I did, thank you Honda-san" walking over to the table and sitting down, Yuki asked, "Where is Sayuri?"

"Sleeping," grunted Kyo, rubbing his neck, which was stiff because of how he had slept the night before "I guess I should go wake her up, she has to take the entrance exam today, doesn't she?"

"Is she going to be walking to school with us?" asked Tohru, looking up from the bowl of rice she was eating

"I guess she could, what time is her appointment with the headmaster?" Yuki asked, turning towards Shigure

"I think it was 8:30," replied Shigure tilting his head to the side, trying to remember what the woman on the phone had told him "it was either that or 9:00"

"Well, I think that it would be a good idea for her to come with us today, maybe she can eat lunch with us too, if the headmaster lets her" said Tohru, jumping to her feet, "I'll go and make up another bento box for her!" rushing into the kitchen she started to put together some more food to take to school

"I think I'm gonna go wake her up" said Kyo, putting down his chopsticks and walking over the door. Standing there for a second, he said over his shoulder to Yuki "if your fan club givers her any trouble, like they did to Tohru, I'm holding you responsible"

"Got it" said Yuki, picking up his own chopsticks and began to eat the food that was set out in front of him

"Good" nodded Kyo, as he continued on his way to wake up his sister.

-------------

Snapping her eyes open suddenly, Sayuri let out a loud grown, before closing her eyes again, moving a hand to her head, and the other to feel the outside of the covers, she discovered that they were soaking wet. Opening her eyes again, she saw her bother standing over her with an empty bucket in his hands. Looking around the room dazedly, it took her a little while to under stand what had happened. Kyo plus empty bucket plus soaking wet plus waking up suddenly…looking at her brother, and lifting her head slightly from the pillows she said "I hate you soooooo much right now"

Laughing lightly, Kyo put the bucket down on the ground and ripped the blanket back "come on, we have to get going soon" walking over to the door he asked, "You got some spare clothes?"

"They're down stairs… recon you could get them for me?" pulling herself up into a sitting position, she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes "my bags are in the entrance hall"

"'K" replied Kyo, walking off down the hall

"Don't forget the underwear" yelled Sayuri, loud enough for the entire house to hear

-------------

Walking downstairs 20 minuets later, dressed in Kaki cargo pants and a black t-shirt, Sayuri heard the unmistakable sound of a fight in the braking out between her brother and her cousin. Sighing she walked in to the dining room, only to find Yuki, Tohru and Shigure sitting at the table eating, somewhat calmly, and Kyo standing over the table yelling.

"Kitty kat, what are you yelling about this time?" sitting down next to Tohru, Sayuri pulled a bowl of rice towards herself, and started eating

"Never you mind!" shouted Kyo, not taking his eyes off Yuki

"Oh you did not just yell at me!" yelled Sayuri throwing down her chopsticks and standing up, putting her hands on her hips

"Five…" said Shigure clearing the table quickly

"So what if I did?!"

"Four…"

"You're in for it now" yelled Sayuri, moving closer to Kyo

"Three…"

"Honda-san, you might want to come over here," said Yuki as both he and Shigure started backing against the wall

"Two…"

Standing between Shigure and Yuki, Tohru looked between Kyo and Sayuri "what's going on?"

"One"

As soon as the word left Shigure's lips all hell broke loose, the table was upended and things were flying everywhere. "Sayuri… well when she was 10 years old she got into a fight, I still don't know why, but she got hurt… really hurt, ever since, whenever anyone raises their voice to her, she loses it, it used to happen all the time with Kyo" explained Yuki, ducking sideways as a bowl shattered where his head had been seconds before

"He had to teach himself to hold his tongue around her, I guess he has to get used to holding it in again" said Shigure, then giggling childishly he added "oh I cant wait to see that"

"But shouldn't we stop them?" asked Tohru worried, Kyo had just been sent flying into the wall

"Don't worry Honda-san, it should be over in a few minuets" Yuki said smiling at her, as Kyo flipped Sayuri over his shoulder, "they tend to wear each other out pretty quickly"

Turning her head to look at the twins that were now starting to calm down, Tohru saw that Kyo was now sporting several cuts to his arms and face, and parts of Sayuri's skin was already starting to bruise.

Kicking Kyo's legs out from underneath him one last time, Sayuri collapsed to the floor breathing heavily, exhausted. "Clamed… down… yet…?" panted Kyo, rolling over and flopping next to his sister

"Yep… thanks for that" smiling serenely, Sayuri pushed herself up from the floor and looked around at all the destruction they had caused, "sorry about the mess Shigure"

As is only realizing for the fist time that his dinning room now resembled a bomb site Shigure sunk to his knees and started to cry "My beautiful house!!!!"

Walking over to Shigure, Sayuri draped an arm over his shoulders "don't worry 'gure you can take some money out my account to fix it up ok"

"Ok" Shigure sniffed, looking up at Sayuri "can I…"

"SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh no… got to go" said Shigure standing up suddenly looking towards the door

"SENSEI, PLEASE… I NEED THE MANUSCRIPT," yelled Mit-chan banging on the door

"You kids have fun at school" yell Shigure as he ran into his room and locked the door behind him

-------------

Walking to school was a silent affair. Even though Kyo and Yuki wanted to know every last detail about what happened to Sayuri over the past four years, and Tohru wanted to know all about Sayuri and which Zodiac animal she was… all three was silent. After the fight between Kyo and Sayuri that morning, she seemed to be lacking in energy.

Reaching the entrance to the school, Tohru looked over to Sayuri "Uri-san, would you like to meet my friends?"

"Um…" said Sayuri, looking a bit dazed, "ok, I guess so"

Kyo looked at her strangely "hay, you ok? You seem out of it"

"Yeh… I'm fine… you know how I am after one of my fights…I'll be good in a little bit" looking over to Tohru "let's go and see your friends"

"Ok!"

Leading their small group to their classroom, Tohru told Sayuri a little about her friends "well… first there is Uo-chan… she used to be a Yankee, she may seem tough… but she has a heart of gold… and then there is Hana-chan… she can read waves… she is really nice too"

"Um…ok" said Sayuri hesitantly as they walked in to the classroom and over to two girls who were standing at the back of the room

"Good morning Hana-chan, Uo-chan" greeted Toru, bowing slightly

"Good morning, Tohru" said Hana in her usual mono-tone voice

"Morning" said Uo, leaning on Hana

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan, this is Sayuri Sohma, Uri-san this is Uo-chan and Hana-chan" Tohru introduced, "Uri-san is going to be taking the entrance exam today, she just came back to Tokyo form Kyoto"

"Nice to meet you both" said Sayuri bowing slightly "I hope that we can become friends"

"Nice to meet ya" replied Uo, as Hana nodded in agreement "you related to any of the sohmas that come here?"

Looking behind her at the two boys that were standing back, Sayuri replied, "yes actually, Yuki is one of my many cousins, and Kyo is my brother"

"BROTHER!!!" shrieked Uo, looking from Uri to Kyo and back again

"Yeh… he's my twin… he didn't tell you that?"

"No… he didn't even mention that he had a sister," said Hana in monotone, looking at Kyo

"Didn't feel the need" mumbled Kyo, looking out the window. Turning his head back to the girls who where now getting better acquainted he said to his sister "shouldn't you be getting down the to headmaster's office?"

"Oh yeh… almost forgot about that… thanks Kyo… Nesu… wanna show me the way?" Sayuri turned to look at Yuki

"Ok" said Yuki turning and walking over to the door "and can you not use that nickname here?"

"Wait…" said Uo, walking to the door with Sayuri "why did you call him Nesu?"

Giggling lightly to herself, Sayuri explained, "Well… when we were little he used to be as quiet as a mouse, and he liked to hide in darkened corners… just like a nesumi… I guess the nickname just came to me… sorry but we have to go… don't want to be late"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N 

Hello all my loyal readers… and any new readers that may have stumbled across this story and decided to read it… I am sorry to say that this could be the last chapter of 'Crossing Lines'. This is mainly because people are not reviewing and I am now in my junior year at high school and the workload is killing me. The only reason I write is for the people that read my work… if no one tells me what they think… I don't know if people are reading it at all… and in no one is reading there is no point of me struggling with my job, school, homework and this story. So it is up to you… tell me what you think… and I will continue,

Thank you,

Yukiru-4-eva.

-------------

Chapter 7 

After taking the entrance exam, Sayuri decided to do shopping, to get some school supplies and some new clothes. Walking into a fancy looking store, Sayuri walked over the section that held dresses.

Walking over to a floor length black silk dress, Sayuri let the fabric run through her fingers. Sighing, she remembered how her mother used to own a dress similar to the one in front of her. Finding her size, she picked up the dress and walked in to the change rooms. Sliding the dress over her head, she pulled it so that it sat right, and, closing her eyes, walked out of the change rooms to look in the ceiling to floor mirrors that hung on the wall opposite.

Opening her eyes, she found her mother looking back at her from the mirror. Running her hands down the dress she walked closer to the mirror and put her hand up and touched the cool glass.

"My that dress looks so beautiful on you my dear" said the sales clerk behind her "it makes your eyes stand out"

"Thank you" whispered Sayuri turning and walking back in to the change room, trying to hold back her tears. She really did look like her mother. Taking off the dress, she got changed back into her normal clothes, walking over to the counter she put the dress on it "I'd like to purchase this please"

-------------

Walking home from school, Kyo and Tohru talked about everything and nothing, Yuki on the other hand was lost in his thoughts, well more like memories, of when Sayuri got hurt so bad that it changed her forever…

_Flashback_

"Nesu, hay Nesu! Wait up!" called a ten-year-old Sayuri, running after Yuki. He was walking down the hallway, away from Hatori's clinic. Stopping he turned around to face her, his right eye swollen and turning a sickly green colour. Reaching her hand up to push his fringe up and away from his face, she asked, "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing" mumbled Yuki turning his head away form her, he hated it when she worried about him

"It was Akito again, wasn't it" she said more as a statement than a question. Seeing him drop his head a little, she sighed "You have to do something about this, he can't keep doing this to you"

"What am I supposed to do?" whispered Yuki, tilting his head up, so that she could see his eyes "what am I supposed to do, I can't just walk up to him and ask him to stop"

"I don't know… but this is bad, he's hurting you!" she was starting to get hysterical. Breathing in and out slowly trying to clam herself down "I cant stand by and watch him keep hurting you like this, I can't"

"Uri, it's ok, he'll stop eventually, I know he will" Yuki said, reaching a hand up to tuck some hair behind her ear

"That's not good enough" stepping backwards Sayuri stated to walk off down the hallway, in the direction of Akito's house.

"Uri" called Yuki, starting after her "don't do anything stupid"

"It's not stupid," she said reaching Akito's door "it's not stupid" sliding the door open, Sayuri walked into the darkened room "Akito?"

"What do you want?" asked Akito silhouetted against the window.

Walking up to Akito, Sayuri started to yell, "why did you hit him again? Why do you continue to hit him?"

Laughing Akito stood up and walked towards Sayuri, who was standing in the middle of the room, "oh but he doesn't mind" looking over Sayuri's shoulder, Akito smiled at Yuki, who was still standing at the door "don't you Yuki?"

Yuki looked down, not wanting to upset either of the two people before him.

"Don't hit him again, don't hit him" looking at Akito Sayuri started to get a little worried, that smile on his face, she had only seen it once before, and that time she had left Akito in worse condition than she had when she had been in when she arrived.

"Well if I can't hit him," Akito said smiling, raising hand and bringing it down across her cheek,

"You need…" said Akito through gritted teeth, as he brought his hand down on her again and again "to learn…" grabbing a lamp of the table, he smashed it on her head, causing a deep cut "your place"

Straightening his robes, Akito walked over to Yuki and touched his black eye "you need to stop running to other people, they only get hurt" walking out of the door, he turned back around "you might want to call Hatori, I don't know my own strength at times"

Yuki just stood there frozen, looking at the bloody, crumpled body on the floor, that was one of his only friends.

_End flashback_

"Sohma-kun… Sohma-kun… are you alright?"

Blinking Yuki looked at Tohru, he hadn't even realized that he had stopped walking. Looking around himself, Yuki discovered that they were standing outside Shigure's house. Kyo was standing on the porch looking at him strangely, Tohru was standing next to him, looking concerned, and Sayuri looked like she had just come back from a long day of shopping. She too was looking at him, slightly concerned.

"I'm fine," he said bowing his head embarrassed "I'm sorry I spaced out just now"

Walking up on to the porch with Tohru and Sayuri, Yuki looked at the bags that Sayuri was carrying "what did you buy today Uri?"

Looking at Yuki from the corner of her eyes she said "oh… just some stuff for school and some clothes, Why?"

"LITTLE BROTHER!!!"

Before Yuki even had a chance to escape the sliding door flew open to reveal none other than Ayame "I thought I could hear my darling little brothers' voice, now BOW BEFORE YOUR BIG BROTHER!" laughing to himself, Ayame flung open his arms and ran towards Yuki.

Ducking out of the way just in time, Yuki continued walking inside muttering "buka, what are you doing here?"

"Why my precious little brother" exclaimed Ayame, walking back inside, the girls and Kyo following "I heard some very exiting information from a little doggie!"

"Aya!" said Shigure, pretending to look hurt "you know from personal experience that I am in no way 'little'"

"Oh gure! I know… and maybe tonight you can refresh my memory" flirted Aya, using his 'sexy eyes'

"Alright" exclaimed Shigure and Aya at the same time, with their thumbs up

"Just hurry up and tell us what the perverted dog told you and leave already," yelled Kyo, chucking his backpack at Aya's head.

"Well," said Ayame with a sly smile "I heard that our little Tohru is finally off the market"

For about 2 seconds the room was silent, then all at once, Tohru made a noise that can only be described as a mix of a squeak and a choke, Yuki blanched wondering what Shigure had seen, Sayuri cocked her head to the side in slight interest, Shigure looked very smug, and Kyo yelled "WHAT!?"


	9. Chapter 9

**My loyal readers,**

**I am sorry to inform you that I will not be updating this story for a short amount of time, this is because tonight, my USB died. **

**My USB contained my schoolwork, e-mails, photos, professional photography, and my fanfiction.**

**At the moment my school work and my photography is more important to me, and it may take me some time to get them back to where they were. **

**But don't worry I will continue, and I hope, that when I do, you will continue to read, for nothing will bring me more joy.**

**Thank you for your support and commitment,**

**Yukiru-4-eva**


	10. Chapter 10

Hay Peeps

Hay Peeps!

Good news! I have found the missing print outs of the lost chapter!! I know I haven't updated in like forever, but I hope that you all are still willing to read this story when I put up the long awaited 8th (I think) chapter (of corse that is when I have time to re-type it, which means that it could be as soon as the end of the weekend!)

Hope to see you soon!

Yukiru-4-eva!

(By the way I just started to read a supercool manga called D.N. Angel, which just so happens to be written by a person called Yukiru! How much of a coinkidink is that!)


End file.
